


The Good Place Is Wherever I'm With You [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Anywhere with unlimited shrimp and Chidi is a happily-ever-after, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Chris/Vicky, Canon-compliant through season one finale, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers up through season one finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Good Place Is Wherever I'm With You" by burglebezzlement."Chidi and his faux-mate are out in the big park in front of Tahani’s house, reading poetry to one another. Chidi’s on his back with his head in his faux-mate’s lap. Vicky’s looking down at Chidi with a soppy expression on her face, and Chidi looks alarmed. Maybe even vexed.Just like Vicky, Eleanor thinks. Always overplaying it."





	The Good Place Is Wherever I'm With You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts), [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Place Is Wherever I’m With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638108) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 



Length: 13:36  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20good%20place%20is%20wherever%20i'm%20with%20you.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20good%20place%20is%20wherever%20i'm%20with%20you%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> For my dearest Diaphenia. <3 Also used to fill my "amnesia" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Thanks to burglebezzlement for having bp! Also trying out a new system where I offer a high and lower quality version of the mp3. It was recently brought up that file size is an important consideration for podfics, given limited storage space on mobile devices, so the LQ version (smaller file size) is available for those of you who'd like it. I haven't noticed an obviously _appreciable_ difference between the two versions, but feel free to leave me a comment re: audio quality if you'd like. I'd super appreciate it!


End file.
